In some implementations, a solid state drive may be utilized only for data storage. As such, the solid state drive may be accessed only when data stored therein is requested by an operating system to enable performance of a function directed by the operating system. However, accessing the data in the solid state drive, accompanied by transfer of the data to a host, may be associated with an access latency and/or transfer time that may contribute to a length of time for performance of the function.